


One To Remember

by miraculoushearts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculoushearts/pseuds/miraculoushearts
Summary: A short one shot based on the events of OblivioChat Noir and Ladybug need to talk about just what happened on the day they lost their memories.





	One To Remember

       Chat Noir raced to the Eiffel Tower as quick as his baton could launch him. He would never turn down an invitation to meet with his lady, especially in a less life- threatening setting. Her message said that they should talk. He assumed it was about what happened earlier that day; not that he could blame her. If he was honest, he really wanted to get some things off his chest as well.  
  


        Oblivio ended up being one of the toughest villains they’ve fought, even though they remembered very little of what actually went down. The only evidence of their lost memories of the battle even existing was Alya’s picture; something Adrien couldn’t get it out of his head.   
  


        When he got home, he was on his computer for hours, just staring at the photograph that was posted on the Ladyblog. Plagg had to tug on his jacket a few times to make sure he hadn’t fallen in a trance. His heart pounded as he soared of the Paris homes below. The Eiffel Tower wasn’t far now.  
  


        He extended his staff and he was taken high above the city below. As he climbed, his heart started to sink. He had a hunch what Ladybug wanted to say. After the fight, she said the conversation wasn’t over. Of course he respected his partner’s wishes, he would never want to hurt her or break her trust; but a part of him just wished that things could be different.  
Chat landed at almost the very top of the tower, it would definitely be a more private area for them to talk. He looked around, but didn’t see Ladybug anywhere.   
  


_She must be running late_ , Chat thought to himself. As he waited for her, he took a seat on the edge of the tower, letting his feet sway off the side. Even though he’s lived in Paris his whole life, Adrien would never be tired of the breathtaking view that he got to see almost every night.   
  


        A few minutes had passed, still no sign of Ladybug. He exhaled and rested his head in his hands. As he waited, he recalled that he brought something with him. Looking around to make sure she hadn’t arrived yet, Chat unzipped his pocket and pulled out the item, folded up and a little crinkled. He went to open it when he heard a voice behind him.  
  


       “Well, you’re early,” the voice spoke gently. Chat whipped his head around to see Ladybug standing a few feet behind him.   
  


       “Ladybug!”, he nearly shouted. Panicking, he shoved the item back into his pocket, hoping she didn’t see it. But then again, when had he ever been that lucky.  
  


       “What do you have there?”, she inquired as she walked over to join her friend sitting on the edge.  
  


        Chat sighed and pulled the item back out of his pocket, now even more crinkled than before. He figured he shouldn’t try to hide it since he knew it was going to be the point of their conversation tonight.  
  


        “Well,” Chat began, “I’m guessing it’s the reason why you called me here to talk.” He offered the item for her to look at. Ladybug took the item from Chat and held it in her lap. She let out a deep sign as she shut her eyes.   
  


Alya’s photo.

  
         She lifted her head, Chat looking away from her. “Listen, Chat, I-“  
“I know, m’lady. I know…” Chat said, cutting Ladybug off. “I’m sorry. I really am. I know you love someone else. And I know I should stop trying to win your heart when it’s already taken.” Chat finally turned his head to look at her, noticing her bright blue eyes shining in the lights from down below. “I just wish…I could remember…” He pulled his legs up and tucked his head into his lap, recollecting his thoughts. “…Do you think we’ll ever remember?”  
  


         Chat felt her hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see worry and care in her eyes. He gave her a weak smile, waiting to hear what she wanted to say.

  
        “Chat,” she spoke softly, “I have no idea what happened today. The last thing I remember was pulling you into an elevator after you were hit, and we had already used our powers. But when things returned to normal, Oblivio was already defeated.

  
         Whatever went down, there’s one things I know for sure; we really do make a good team.” At hearing this, Chat picked his head up, smiling at her words.   
“Wait,” Chat inquired, “if we both used our powers by the time our memories were erased, did we…”

  
         Ladybug nodded, “I was thinking about that too. It’s more than possible that we did see each other as our real selves.”

  
         Chat lifted his head, meeting her gaze “Well, maybe that’s why you wanted to kissed me. You couldn’t resist my good looks!” Chat teased her.  
Ladybug rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him away. “Sure kitty, you just keep telling yourself that.”

  
         “You know I’m teasing, bugaboo,” Chat cooed. “Regardless of what went down today, I’m just happy that in some way, you did choose me. And that’s all I could ever dream of.”

  
         The boy turned to look at Ladybug, but now her face was turned. He couldn’t help but notice the slight color of red plastered on her cheeks. He grinned, turning back to stare at the city.

  
         “You know,” Chat continued, “it’s kind of funny. You’ve kissed me twice now, but I don’t remember either of them. How unlucky am I, huh?”

  
          Ladybug remained silent, only nodding at his words. The two sat there for a few moments, taking in all of the events of today. At least, the ones they could remember. Chat was the first to speak again, beginning to stand back up.  
“Well m’lady, as always it has been a pleasure to see you, but I should be heading home. I hope that I will be graced with your presence in the near future.” Chat leaned over and lowered his his, bowing to his partner. “Goodnight, Ladybug.”

  
          Chat pulled his out staff, ready to disappear into the night. Just before he could though, Ladybug reached up and grabbed his hand.

  
         “Chat, wait. Please, ” she whispered. Chat turned his attention to her as he helped her stand to her feet. “I’ll admit that when Alya showed me the picture, I was embarrassed. And your teasing didn’t help. But after I stared at that picture for minutes and minutes on end…I thought to myself; there must have been something I saw in you. Something that made me react the way I did.

  
         “You’re a good person, Chat, and my friend. And it isn’t fair that in both instances, you couldn’t remember what happened between us. So…”

  
        “What are you saying, Ladybug?”, Chat asked confused.

  
         “I’m saying that…” she hesitated.“…that I want to give you one to remember.”

  
         Chat’s eyes widened in surprise and excitement. Is she really suggesting that-no, it couldn’t be…“Wait, wait, are you saying…you want to kiss? No, I mean yes but, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to! I didn’t want-“

  
         Ladybug placed her finger on his lips, silencing Chat’s protests. “Chat, no one is forcing me to do anything. This is something I want, ok? Is this alright with you?”

  
        “Uhh, I umm…” he stuttered, struggling to form a complete sentence. “Yeah! Uh, yes I mean. Yes, it’s ok. But, are you really sure?”

  
         Ladybug giggled at how much her partner was having a hard time giving an answer. “Yes, I am sure. Now, close your eyes, kitty.”

  
         Chat did not hesitate listening to Ladybug, shutting his eyes on command. He could feel her hands moving to his shoulders, her breath warm on his face. Instinctively, he leaned his face forward ever so slightly, shutting his eyes even tighter.

  
         At last, their lips finally met. Her’s were so soft, he couldn’t stop his hands from moving to cradle her face. He wanted more, every bit he could get. Without thinking, he moved one hand to her waist, pulling her closer him. She didn’t fight him. She let herself be pulled closer as she reached for his hand that remained on her face. She pulled it away, only to interlock their hands, dropping the to the side and squeezing them together. Chat’s breath hitched as he pressed his lips onto hers again and again.

  
         At last, they pulled away, both of them trying catching their breath. After just a moment, both of them began to laugh. Chat spoke first.

  
        “W-well,” he chuckled, “I definitely am the luckiest boy on earth tonight.” He dropped his hand from her hip and stepped away, admiring the girl that stood before him. 

  
        “Hehe, I guess you could say third time’s the CHARM, eh kitty?” the super heroine joked.

  
         Chat stepped back further, clutching his chest. “Agh, no! Your puns are no match for me, m’lady! You’re making me fall in love with you even more!”

  
        “Oh, stop,” she said back. “Now listen, I don’t want this to distract us from our duty as a superhero team. We have to remain focused on our mission.”  
The boy nodded in agreement. “Of course.”

  
        “Ok, good.” Ladybug grabbed the yo-yo hanging from her waist, ready to leap. “I’ll see you soon Chat Noir.”

  
        “Ladybug,” Chat called out, grabbing her free hand. “Thank you. That was better than anything I could have imagined. You always find a new way to make me love you more.” Chat leaned in once more and placed a small kiss on her cheek. “Until we meet again, bugaboo.” With this, Chat extended his staff and let himself fall.

  
         When the heroes returned home, both of them fell fast sleep. They dreamed of what could have happened the wonderful day they had lost their memories, only to make new ones that would last forever. 


End file.
